The present invention relates to the technical field of household electric fryers and concerns more particularly fryers of the type having a bowl mounted in an outer case.
The tastiness, and hence the enjoyment, of fried food decreases soon after the foods have been taken from the frying liquid, particularly because the associated decrease in temperature produces a more or less pronounced decrease in the crispness of the foods. This evolution occurs in particular in the case of french fries, which generally represent a large percentage of fried foods.
A multifunction electric cooking appliance is known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,972, which has a case containing a bowl associated with electric heating means, the side wall of the case having a lateral opening permitting access to a chamber provided in the case below the bowl. Electric heating means are also provided for heating this chamber. However, the upper wall of the chamber is formed by a perforated sheet. This arrangement directly exposes the food contained in the chamber to radiation from the electric heating means. In addition, this arrangement complicates cleaning of the chamber.
The present invention provides a new household electric fryer that permits the preparation of relatively large quantities of foods without affecting, in a significant manner, their eating qualities or enjoyability, and without requiring a large volume of frying liquid.
The present invention also provides an electric fryer of the type described above having an overall size that is comparable to that of conventional household fryers.
In addition, the present invention provides an electric fryer of the type described above that can be fabricated at low cost.
Finally, the present invention provides a fryer of the type described above that is easy to use.
More specifically, the present invention provides a household electric fryer having a case provided with a bottom and a side wall, the case containing a bowl associated with electric heating means, the side wall of the case having a lateral opening permitting access to a warming chamber disposed in the case below the bowl. The electric heating means and/or additional electric heating means are provided to heat the warming chamber. A protective sheet, or a reflector, or the bottom of the bowl provides an imperforate surface arranged between the electric heating means and the warming chamber. In effect, the presence of a protective sheet, a reflector, or the bottom of the bowl between the electric heating means and the warming chamber permits the temperature reached in the warming chamber to be limited, with a more uniform diffusion of the heat.
A direct exposure to radiation from the electric heating means used for heating the frying oil would produce temperatures that are locally too high in the warming chamber, which would contribute to degrading the quality of the fried food placed in this chamber.
The arrangements according to the present invention permit foods produced in two successive frying operations to be served in good condition simultaneously. These arrangements permit the serving of two different types of foods, for example french fries and breaded meats, or even to serve a larger quantity of the same food, without having to use a larger quantity of cooking liquid. Foods held in the warming chamber retain a better eating quality. In addition, when two different foods must be fried for different times, these arrangements facilitate organization of the cooking. In addition, these arrangements facilitate cleaning of the warming chamber.
According to one form of construction according to the invention, the protective sheet forms at least a part of an upper wall of the warming chamber. The electric heating means can be in permanent contact with the protective sheet for fryers having a fixed or removable bowl in which the heating elements are mounted in the case. However, the electric heating element can also be fixed to a bowl removably mounted in the case.
The protective sheet permits a better distribution of heat in the warming chamber and avoids overheating of foods disposed close to the heating means. The protective sheet also facilitates cleaning of the interior of the warming chamber, and prevents the user from contacting the heating means.
Then, according to a preferred form of construction, the protective sheet is in thermal contact with the electric heating means. This arrangement is well adapted to fryers having a bowl that is fixed in the case, or even fryers having a bowl that is removable and that has a heating element fixed to its bottom. Alternatively, the protective sheet can be arranged at a distance from the electric heating means.
Also advantageously, the protective sheet forms at least one part of a side wall of the warming chamber. This arrangement permits the provision of a compartment particularly for receiving electric components of the fryer.
According to another form of construction, a reflector is mounted in a counter-bowl in which the bowl itself is housed. This arrangement is well adapted for fryers having a bowl that is removably mounted in the case, the heating elements being fixed to the case.
According to yet another form of construction, the electric heating means are arranged at the interior of the bowl. These heating means then directly heat the cooking liquid.
According to still another form of construction, the electric heating means are capable of heating the bottom of the bowl, and the warming chamber is disposed at least partially below the electric heating means. According to this form of construction, the electric heating means can be disposed in the bottom wall of the bowl. The electric heating means can alternatively be disposed against the bottom of the bowl, inside or outside the bowl. The electric heating means can also be disposed at the interior of the bowl in proximity to its bottom. In this case, the bowl will not present a cool zone under the heating element and the temperature of the bottom of the bowl is close to that of the frying liquid.
The electric heating means can also be disposed outside of the bowl in proximity to its bottom. Heating of the bowl will then be effectuated by radiation, or even by conduction if a thermal bridge connects the electric heating means to the bowl. In such appliances, a space is provided under the bottom of the bowl to avoid heating the bottom of the bowl to an unduly high temperature. Arrangements according to the invention permit utilization of the space present under the bottom of bowl and to use the heat furnished by the heating means to keep foods that have been fried in a first frying operation warm during frying of a subsequent quantity of food. If necessary, additional electric heating means can complete the heating of the warming chamber.
According to another form of construction, additional electric heating means are provided to effect at least the major part of the heating in the warming chamber. According to this form of construction, the electric heating means are for example arranged in the bowl in a manner to form a cooler zone in the frying liquid. This latter arrangement contributing to increasing the total volume of the frying liquid, the arrangements according to the invention permit one to envision a reduction in the useful volume of the frying liquid while permitting the production of large quantities of appetizing fried foods.
Advantageously, the warming chamber communicates through at least one passage with the region outside the case, in order to allow the escape of moisture coming from the fried foods held in the warming chamber. This arrangement permits changes in the eating quality of the food to be avoided. In effect, maintaining fried foods warm or hot in a closed enclosure causes them to become soft, or soggy, and results in a less agreeable flavor. Preferably, the passage provided according to the present invention opens into the upper part of the warming chamber.
Advantageously, the lateral opening is blocked at least partially by a door, thereby permitting heat losses to be limited.
Also advantageously, the passage is arranged between the door and the side wall of the case, this arrangement being simple to produce. Other arrangements can be envisioned, for example, a steam evacuation orifice arranged in a wall of the case and connected to the warming chamber.
According to one advantageous form of construction, the door forms an outer lateral wall of a drawer capable of being disposed in the warming chamber. This arrangement helps to facilitate keeping the food hot in the warming chamber and then withdrawing the food when desired. The drawer is preferably removably mounted with respect to-the case and can in particular be slidably mounted in the warming chamber or can even be pivotably mounted with respect to the case.
Advantageously then, the drawer has a bottom provided with raised parts that aid draining of foods maintained in the drawer.
According to an advantageous form of construction, electric control and/or safety components are disposed in a compartment arranged in the case under the bowl, laterally with respect to the warming chamber. This arrangement permits the lateral size of the fryer to be reduced.
Also advantageously, in order to permit a better regulation of the temperature of the frying liquid disposed in the bowl, a cool zone is provided under the bowl above the above-mentioned compartment, the electric control and/or safety devices being arranged in the cool zone.
Advantageously, the lateral opening is arranged in a lower part of the case, the bottom of the case belonging to said lower part. This arrangement permits assembly of the fryer to be simplified.
Also advantageously, the additional electric heating means comprise a heating element disposed in the lower part of the warming chamber. This arrangement permits a more homogeneous distribution of heat, in particular in the case of fryers having electric heating means arranged to heat the bottom of the bowl. The heating element can serve as a support for the drawer or for a dish disposed in the warming chamber.
In addition, advantageously, the additional electric heating means comprise a heating element disposed in the upper part of the warming chamber. This arrangement is particularly favorable when the additional heating means are mainly responsible for heating the warming chamber.